It's Not Right
by Keleficent
Summary: How could it be that Bismuth, one of her most loyal soldiers and dearest friends, had turned against her and was now trapped in Rose's prison indefinitely?


"I call it the Breaking Point." Bismuth showed off her newly forged weapon that she had used to shatter the practice dummies she set up. "What do you think?"

She put the weapon in Rose's hands. Bismuth looked with pride at her leader holding her greatest creation in her hands. Rose, however, looked down at the weapon in horror.

"Bismuth…this is…we can't…"

"Of course, we can. You shattered Pink Diamond all on your own. Imagine what we could do if I made one of these for every one of the Crystal Gems. Homeworld wouldn't stand a chance."

"The Crystal Gems are not using this weapon."

"What?" Bismuth grew frustrated at her leader's indifference to the game-changing weapon she spent so long agonizing over.

"The Crystal Gems do not shatter other gems." Rose dropped the Breaking Point to the floor.

"Why not?" Bismuth moved closer and took a confrontational stance inches from Rose. Rose was not intimidated.

"Because I am the leader of the Crystal Gems, and that is my final word." Rose turned away unable to talk to her friend when she's like this.

"Rose, don't walk away from me!"

Rose remained silent as she used her power to float back up to surface level.

"Rose, we're not done here!" Bismuth jumped up and shapeshifted her arm to wrap around Rose's leg and pull her roughly to the ground.

"Bismuth, you won't change my mind."

"I won't let you throw our chance at victory away!"

"And I won't let you use that weapon on anyone!"

"Then why don't you try and stop me?" Bismuth's voice held a vibe of danger. Her expression and body language were reminiscent of how she looked right before the battle.

"Bismuth, don't do this." Rose hoped it wasn't too late to de-escalate the situation, but she took a defensive position just in case. "This isn't you. This isn't who you're supposed to be."

"Like you said, I can be whatever I want to be." Bismuth rushed forward to deliver a punch, but Rose summoned her shield and blocked it.

"Bismuth, stop this."

"I won't stop until every Homeworld gem is crushed to pieces." Bismuth delivered another punch to Rose's abdomen. Rose blocked it with her shield leaving her face open for Bismuth's other hand to punch. Realizing Bismuth meant business, she pulled out her sword as well.

"I don't understand. You shattered Pink Diamond. Why don't you want to shatter the rest of them?" Bismuth shapeshifted her hand into a sword and swung at Rose who blocked it with her own sword.

"Because shattering Pink Diamond was the worst mistake I've ever made!" Rose would never forget the anger, sadness, and betrayal in her Diamond's face when the fatal blow was struck. She could still hear the sound of Pink Diamond's gem cracking and shattering into pieces.

"Destroying Pink Diamond was a huge victory!"

"The victory wasn't worth the price. Not just to the gem you destroy, but to yourself. Bismuth, what I did to Pink Diamond haunts me every day of my life. It will haunt you too. Please understand that's why I can't allow this. We don't need to be like the Homeworld to beat them. We will win this war…the right way." Rose lowered her shield and tossed her sword aside in good faith. She extended her hand to Bismuth.

"We will win this war. I'm going to make sure of that. I won't let anyone stop me, Rose." Bismuth backhanded Rose knocking her down to the ground. She picked up the Breaking Point. "Not even you."

"Bismuth…you wouldn't."

"You may not be willing to do whatever it takes to win this war, but I am." Bismuth pointed the Breaking Point to Rose's naval. She didn't want to do this. Not to Rose. But she was part of something than Rose and herself. The Crystal Gems needed to win, and Rose was no longer strong enough to lead them. It had to be done. But that didn't stop her from tearing up at what she was about to do. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose, in a panic, grabbed her sword lying a few feet away from her. Before Bismuth could shatter her, she plunged the sword into Bismuth.

The two friends looked at each other in shock wondering how it all came to this.

"You're not going to let me come back, are you?" Bismuth knew she would be bubbled when she retreated to her gem.

"I'm sorry, Bismuth" Tears fell down Rose's face. "It's not right."

Without another word, Bismuth poofed leaving only her beautifully-shaped rainbow-colored gem. Rose kissed her gem before bubbling it. She pressed the bubble against her face and wept for her lost friend.

How could it be that Bismuth, one of her most loyal soldiers and dearest friends, had turned against her and was now trapped in Rose's prison indefinitely?

It's not right.

 **A/N: A story without reviews? It's not right.**


End file.
